Field
This document relates to a stereoscopic image display device and a driving method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Stereoscopic image display devices are classified by a stereoscopic technique and an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique uses parallax images of left and right eyes that have a large stereoscopic effect. The stereoscopic technique is divided into a glasses method and a glasses-free method, both of which have been put to practical use. The glasses method displays left and right parallax images on a direct-view-type liquid crystal display panel or projector in a time division manner in a reversed polarization direction and provides a stereoscopic image through polarizing glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses. The glasses-free method generally installs an optical plate for separating an optical axis of left and right parallax images, such as a parallax barrier, before or behind a liquid crystal display panel.
In the case of the glasses method which is adopted by some of the stereoscopic image display devices, a user can view a 3-dimensional image when wearing glasses and view a 2-dimensional image when taking off glasses. Recently, as great emphasis is placed on personal privacy protection and business information security, the stereoscopic image display device using the glasses method may also need such a characteristic.
Accordingly, the conventional stereoscopic image display device using the glasses method are required to display the stereoscopic image as well as prevent other people from viewing the image.